


昨日直男今日弯

by zhanmia



Category: SK/KA
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 00:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanmia/pseuds/zhanmia





	昨日直男今日弯

昨日直男今日弯  
现在是十点四十五分，距离约定好的拍摄时间已经过去四十五分钟了，然而还是一个人都没来。  
Singto坐在工作室一层吧台的椅子上，喝掉了三杯咖啡，听完了十二首歌，其中还包括一首让他十分反胃的Lollipop luxury，要不是顾念着腕上这只百达翡丽，他早就把这个滴答作响的东西直接扔出去了。  
租下这间两层小复式，加上还完买镜头刷爆的信用卡，Singto甚至不确定自己的钱包是否足够支撑今天的晚餐。好在天无绝人之路，那个从小就只会给他添麻烦的富二代发小New，终于起了点作用，介绍了一单生意给他，甚至美其名曰壮壮门面，还硬塞给自己一只百达翡丽。  
今天约好来拍摄的是三台最近力捧的一个叫做Krist的男演员，这家伙只演了一部《为钱所困》的电视剧就莫名其妙地火了起来。不过，谁知道他能火多久呢，Singto翻着Krist经纪人传来的资料不无恶意地揣度。  
之所以Singto对这个刚红起来的小演员有莫名的敌意，完全是因为之前New神秘兮兮地跟他科普的一个圈内传言，据说……  
“萨瓦地卡，不好意思，我们迟到了，曼谷这个该死的堵车……”一大票人浩浩荡荡地闯进Singto的工作室，领头说话的这个明显是Krist的经纪人，嘴里说着道歉的话，却是一副目中无人的样子，搔了搔头发，肆意打量着工作室的布局。  
带着一丝领地被入侵的怒气，Singto没有马上起身回礼，他慢吞吞地喝掉杯子里最后一口咖啡，才起身向经纪人回了一个“萨瓦地卡”。  
化妆师、服装师和一群工作人员跟在经纪人身后鱼贯而入，迅速占据了工作室的每一个角落，扑面而来的紧张的工作气氛让Singto的心情稍微好了一些，只是他还在等着今天拍摄的主角，那个小演员Krist。  
“萨瓦迪卡，P’Sing！”正当Singto私处搜寻Krist的身影时，忽然感到一股热气喷洒在他右侧的脖颈上，转头一看，电视剧里那个白衣少年正笑眯眯地跟他打招呼。  
Krist今天也穿了一袭白衬衫，柔顺的头发软塌塌地贴在额前，衬着他白皙透亮的皮肤全然是一副学生模样。只是想到那个传言……Singto觉得心中刚刚升起的好感被顿时打散，人也不似一向随和，冷漠地点点头走到一旁摆弄起镜头准备拍摄。  
好在大家都在忙手头的事，没人注意到他们俩，Krist自己也并不在意的样子，盯着Singto的背影看了一会儿就跑到化妆师那里做准备了。  
另一边的Singto反倒不那么好受了，手里端着镜头却是怎么都觉得不顺手，Krist在离他两米左右的位置化妆，全程跟周围的工作人员开心地聊天，上妆时闭着眼睛乖乖的样子也是好看得很。  
只是……两天前New站在和Krist的同样的位置上，带着一脸八卦的笑容，跟自己科普，Krist火得这么快，完全是因为他被一个年轻有为的制片人包养了，杂志拍到两人同进同出宾馆的照片准备大捞一笔，却因为制片人暗中运作而险些被另外几家杂志挤死。  
Singto端详着新入手的镜头，嗤笑了一声，果然这种演员都是一路货色，清纯无非是他们包裹自己腐烂肉体的糖衣，由此对Krist的印象又恶劣了几分。  
另一边，化完妆等着服装师取衣服的Krist，在众人之中依旧是一副笑得人畜无害的样子，只是心里对这个英俊帅气的摄影师多了几分异样的念头。自从他红了以后，不喜欢他的，踩他的人多了去了，这样一个小摄影师跟他无冤无仇毫无交集的，居然也对他这幅冷漠的态度。不过，看在他长得很对自己胃口的份上就算了，想到这儿，Krist心下有了其他的盘算。  
Krist抱着一束向日葵走上楼的时候，Singto完全看直了眼睛。  
细碎的阳光洒在少年身上，少年懒洋洋地伸手挡了一下，然后把向日葵放到椅子上，转身冲Singto挑了挑眉，嘴角牵起一丝调皮的笑容。  
“咳咳，好，现在开拍吧！”Singto有些慌乱地错开目光，端起单反开始工作。  
不得不说，Krist是个合格的演员更是个不错的模特儿，他清楚地了解自己身上每一处迷人的魅力所在，熟练而专业，似乎连镜头也格外偏爱他，任何刁钻的角度都能拍出HF的质感。  
Singto有些气结，自己手中的镜头不受控制地被Krist敞开的白衬衫下的风光所吸引，两颗淡色的乳珠悄然挺立在那里，随着拍摄中与衬衫的摩擦加剧而不断胀大。  
Krist好像也被粗糙的质感弄得有些难受，在大家看不到的地方用手轻轻按压，想以疼痛来缓解这种异样的酥麻刺痒。  
这人……居然在镜头下明目张胆地做这种事。  
Singto放下手里的家伙，忍了很久还是轻蔑地开口：“Krist先生做这种事不会觉得难堪吗？”  
“什么？”Krist先是瞪圆了眼睛疑惑地反问，过了一会儿像是反应过来，顿时笑弯了腰，旁若无人地笑了好一会儿，才扶着腰靠在墙上轻声说道：“你说拍摄啊，习惯了呀。”  
这话说得暧昧极了，他明明知道Singto问的是什么，却还装作懵懂无知的样子，真是太气人，Singto转身要走，却被Krist拉住了衣角。  
“Singto先生，可以借我你的单反看看嘛？下部戏要接个摄影师的角色，可是我一窍不通诶。”说完还向Singto眨眨眼睛。  
Singto被他gay里gay气的样子搅得心神不宁，急于抽身，随手把吃饭的家伙扔给Krist就走开了。Krist把单反拿在手里颠了颠，走到卫生间拿出刚刚托助理买的东西和三脚架熟练地摆弄起来。  
好不容易赶在太阳落山前完成了拍摄，Singto终于松了口气，却在望向角落里帮助理收拾东西的Krist的时候，一股焦躁莫名地涌上心头。  
这次拍摄结束后就只能在电视上见到他了吧，后续的修图工作也只会跟经纪人协商，这大概就是最后一面了。  
没有Singto期待中的“依依不舍”，刚刚还表现得异常熟络的Krist，只跟他挥挥手就和助理勾肩搭背地离开了，远去的潇洒背影让Singto在一旁暗自磨牙。  
浩浩荡荡的一群人终于走光了，Singto也弄不懂自己心上的那一点躁动是什么，订来的快餐草草吃了几口就放在那儿，目光扫到一旁的单反，一把抓起就急匆匆地跑到电脑旁。  
绝对不是为了再看那个家伙一眼，Singto如是安慰自己。  
调出照片来看，从专业的角度讲，Krist出的图效果都很不错……只是，怎么突然多了一张自己没见过的？Singto正疑惑，一个不小心鼠标滑动，照片被瞬间放大——Krist舔着一根手掌大小的棒棒糖冲着镜头甜甜的笑，刻意顺着嘴角流下的糖渍甜腻而色情——这家伙借了自己的单反居然跑去卫生间拍这种东西！  
Singto觉得自己被恶意戏弄了，被冒犯的不满甚至让他失手打翻了手边放着的水杯，只是颤抖着的双手却是无论如何也做不到删掉这张霸占着整张屏幕的忽明忽暗的照片。  
照片里的人侧着脸像是在望向镜头，也好像在透过薄薄的屏幕窥探着Singto不可言说的躁动。明亮狡黠的大眼睛被略长的刘海遮住，隐隐约约蒙上一层雾气，栩栩如生而又面目模糊，Singto甚至有些怀疑，今天下午见到的Krist，是否就是眼前屏幕里的这个他。  
整个下午的拍摄，就是这双眼睛勾引着自己一步一步走入他的节奏，粉嫩润泽的唇吐出根根银丝包裹住自己无力的双手，控制着镜头往那美好肉体的深处探索……  
下身一股热流涌动，Singto惊恐地将目光从屏幕上移开，却在下一秒被焦灼的欲望逼得无处躲藏，自暴自弃一般，Singto将手伸进内裤。  
勃起的分身迫不及待地跳出内裤，Singto用手掌包住它，拨开前端的皮肤，轻轻按压汩汩吐着前液的小孔，软滑黏腻的感觉像极了Krist唇边杏色的糖渍，光是这个念头闪过，坚硬的阴茎就瞬时膨胀到快要爆开，Singto急急用手撸动，舒缓着今天格外汹涌的欲望。  
目光躲避着屏幕，Singto试着专注于手上的抚慰，却在上下撸动了数十下之后，感到欲望丝毫没有缓解的迹象，反而因为某种显而易见的原因愈演愈烈。喘着粗气，Singto喉头蠕动了几下，终于下定决心将沉睡的电脑屏幕唤醒，那里，Krist正言笑晏晏地望着他。  
就是这样！Krist一下午都是像照片里这样对着自己甜甜地笑，调皮的小舌头偶尔探出来，露出个粉嫩的舌尖又迅速收了回去……要是这样香滑的小舌此刻舔弄着自己的下面……Singto觉得阴茎一阵抽动，下体为着脑内肆意的幻想而激动，内心却无比唾弃被Krist勾引得丧失理智的自己。  
只是，积累了一天的欲望一触即发，许许多多个迷蒙虚幻的情景像是烟花绽放一样，瞬间在Singto的脑海内炸开。Krist穿着那件只系了三颗扣子的白衬衫，低着头跟一只小狗玩耍，小狗吐着小舌头舔得Krist左躲右闪的，两颗熟透的乳珠刚好撞进Singto的视线里，它们红润而肿胀，泛着水光，看着像是被人舔弄过无数遍一样。  
想到这里Singto握着阴茎的手霎时失了力道，然而下身的疼痛不仅没唤回他的理智，反而将他推向欲望的深渊，如果舔弄他的人是自己的话……Singto的手托住阴茎下两颗沉甸甸的小家伙，幻想成是那人细白柔嫩的手包裹住自己的样子搔弄起来。  
“啊！”喉间压抑了许久的呻吟破口而出，回荡在空荡荡的房间里，Singto站起身来，走到Krist拍摄过的每一个位置，站在那里嗅着他清甜的气息粗暴地自慰。  
身后的屏幕忽的暗了下来，Singto赶忙走过去弄亮它，重新浮现的Krist的脸似乎更加妩媚妖娆了，眼角带着一抹嫣红，像是亲眼目睹了Singto对着他的照片自慰后的惊讶，又像是翻云覆雨一番之后，躺在爱人怀里羞涩地泛着情欲的不知所措。  
只一瞬间，Singto对着屏幕颤抖着阴茎射出一股白浊，浓稠的精液合着腥膻气息打在Krist脸上，几秒后顺着他的眼角缓缓流下，重叠在唇边杏色的糖渍上，如同被他吞入口中一样，眼见此情此景，又是一声响亮的呻吟，Singto撸动着阴茎再次射出一波腥膻。  
结束了一系列理智出走的行为，Singto瘫在椅子呆了一会儿，突然回过神来，手忙脚乱地抽过几张纸胡乱地擦拭屏幕，明明自己平时最不屑与这种人相交，此刻却恨不得立时把他压在地上侵辱一番……  
“P’Sing，我是Krist，请问可以预约明天的拍摄吗？”趁着Singto回魂的时候，手机屏幕一闪，一条信息适时地弹出。  
“可以，如果没问题，请明天下午4点准时到我工作室。”Singto端详着手机看了好一会儿，下定决心，编辑、发送。  
……  
虽然定好了时间，Singto还是做好Krist迟到一小时以上的准备，却没想到，钟表的分针堪堪指到7的位置，Krist就拿着手包晃悠着进门了。  
“P’Sing！因为担心迟到，我来得早了一点，没有打扰到你准备吧。”Krist一边说着一边随意地在吊椅上坐了下来。  
“嗯？什么？”Singto打量着Krist身后本该跟着的大部队，看了好一会儿，却发现一个人影也没有，心下十分奇怪。  
Krist见Singto探头探脑的样子与工作时十分不同，觉得格外可爱，按住步子悄无声息地走到他身边，突然出声：“P’Sing在看什么呀！”  
Singto被吓了一跳，身体来不及躲闪就先把脸偏到一旁。  
“没什么，你的经纪人和助理呢？怎么没跟着？”  
“他们啊……今天放他们一天假，我一个人来拍就行。”Krist无聊地玩弄着手指，状若无意地回答。  
“好，那拍摄的主题是？”没有那群事儿多的人跟着，Singto倒是乐得清闲。  
“睡衣！”Krist抖了抖手里拎着的袋子，轻车熟路地走进只来过一次的更衣室换衣服，留下遭受二百万点冲击的Singto内心掀起惊涛骇浪。  
我是专业的，我是专业的，眼睁睁地看着Krist穿着暗红色的真丝睡衣，沿着蜿蜒曲折的楼梯一步步靠近自己，Singto洗脑一般地暗示自己，面上维持着一贯的面瘫。  
“可以开始拍摄了吗？”  
Singto的声音有些颤抖，他自己没听出来，Krist却听了个一清二楚，他紧咬下唇憋着笑，应道：“可以了。”  
虽然很不想承认，但是Singto必须要说，整个拍摄过程中Krist比自己表现得专业得多，主题是睡衣这种总是能带给人们无限性遐想的物品，可Krist全程的表现张弛有度，根本没出现Singto之前设想过无数次的不可描述的情景，反倒是对比之下，显得自己急色、孟浪。  
不知是事态发展脱离自己预期的烦躁，还是内心深处那个刚刚冒了一点头，就被理智打压下去的欲望带来的无奈，Singto甚至有点恼羞成怒，他现在只想冲着眼前这个貌似无辜的人怒吼，用最恶毒的话语和最过分的行为宣泄自己的不满，为什么眼前这个家伙能不受任何影响地工作，而自己却像个可怜的小丑一样承受欲望肆无忌惮地作祟。  
奇怪的是，躺在床上摆姿势的Krist突然间没了动静，Singto强忍着怒气叫了他两声，Krist没有任何反应，迟疑了一下，Singto走到床边，正想出声询问，才发现这人竟然睡着了。  
合着眼帘安稳地睡着的Krist与拍摄中那个不安分的他简直判若两人，干干净净的样子，任谁也不会把他与被人包养联系到一起。注视着眼前熟睡的人，Singto决定暂时抛开这个问题，将目光锁定在他润泽的唇上。  
这大概就是索吻的唇形吧，微微翘起的唇尖像它的主人一样调皮可爱，引人一亲芳泽……等Singto回过神来，已经距离这人的唇不到两厘米的距离了。  
他睡着了，我只亲一下，不会有人发现的，Singto勉强撑着身体，放慢了速度凑过去，却没想到，在两人即将触碰之时，Krist突然睁开了眼睛。  
Singto一惊，想要抽身离开，却一个不防，Krist屈膝抬腿在自己后腰上一顶，Singto整个人瞬时倒在他身上。  
食指点在Singto唇上，Krist起身凑到Singto耳边说：“P’Sing想对我做的事，我知道是什么，也很喜欢。”  
一切都名正言顺了，Singto抛却一切，不管不顾地重重地吻了上去，堵上这人从一开始就不断地吐露出勾引自己的淫荡话语的唇。  
Singto如同一头发情的野兽疯狂地向对方索取，他似乎尝试着将自己在脑海内对这人模拟过的所有场景实践一遍，甚至等不及Krist把唇张开，手指捏住他的脸颊，在他吃痛之时直接将舌头粗暴地挤入。  
如想象中一样甜美，Krist的小舌带着香气，灵巧地躲避着Singto的火热，只在Singto气急败坏之时安慰地覆上他的唇瓣，待Singto再次攻入便又躲开。  
Singto觉得自己完全被Krist玩坏了，指尖拨开睡衣的领口，照着一颗挺立的乳珠用力掐了下去。  
“啊！”敏感被刺激之下，悠扬婉转的呻吟破口而出，Singto终于逮到机会，卷住Krist探出唇边的舌尖大力吮吸起来，当然，他悄然挺立的下身也没闲着，腰部画着圈地反复磨蹭Krist的阴茎。  
Krist就着力道屈起双腿熟练地蹭了一下，睡衣便四散开来，他现在整个人完全赤裸地被Singto抱在怀中。紧紧环住Singto的脖颈，小腿缠上他精干的腰肢，Krist将自己当作祭品毫无保留地献给眼前的男人。  
然而Krist“贴心”的“帮忙”看在Singto眼中却成了十足的讽刺，像是一把利刃剖开胸前的皮肉，一遍又一遍地提醒他，这个小演员有多熟悉这种性事，而帮助他熟悉的那个人却不是自己。Singto完全被激怒了，双手攥住Krist的腰将他一把掀翻过去，拖着他修长细嫩的双腿让他跪趴在自己面前，似乎只有这样，自己才能彻底掌控他。  
“P！不要这个姿势……膝盖颜色会变深的……”Krist惊讶于Singto的粗暴，喘息着向男人撒娇。只是他在话说出口的瞬间就后悔了，因为身后的男人一下没了动静，似乎连呼吸都滞住了。  
果然，他早就跟很多男人做过这种事了，Singto死死咬住下唇，直到尝到铁锈的味道方才回过神来，自己刚刚还想着对他温柔一些，现在看来是不必了。掰开丰润的臀瓣，粉嫩的穴口一张一合害羞地暴露在Singto眼前，Singto撸了撸激动地流着前液的阴茎，作势要一鼓作气直接插进去。  
“哥！我才第一次你就这么粗鲁，会很痛的！”Krist趁着Singto理智尚在，赶忙扭过头来求饶。  
差点被高温烧坏的脑子突然清醒过来，Singto还是有些迟疑。  
“第一次？你不是跟那个制片人？”   
“哎……那个制片人是我哥啊……我从十二岁开始就被他每天抓回家睡觉了，每次拍戏住宾馆他都要过来跟我住隔壁……真是烦死了。”刚刚还泫然欲泣的眸子瞬时变得灵动起来。  
Krist翻身抱住Singto，边往人家怀里蹭边说：“P’Sing，我们还在工作呢，你去把单反放在三脚架上，我们继续呀。”说完凑到Singto耳边轻声说了些什么，Singto咬着牙忍了一会儿，跳下床调到摄像模式，又迅速回到床上把趴着的Krist压在身下。  
被主人冷落的阴茎并没有因为Singto注意力暂时的转移而舒缓下来，反而在嵌到Krist臀缝中的一瞬间更加活跃起来，就着细嫩的臀缝抽插了一会儿，待到欲望稍稍缓解，Singto俯下身子以口舌抚慰被他忽视了很久的肉穴。  
灵活的舌头破开穴口深入肉壁，将穴口舔弄得松软的同时也将一拨拨唾液推入肠道，Krist受不住这等刺激，抬腰躲闪，Singto见状死死按住他的腰窝，将舌尖往肠壁的最深处送去。  
“啊，太深了！”Krist双手紧攥住床单，一头秀发被蹭得散乱。  
看着Krist青涩的反应，Singto的心放下了一半，这时蓦地想起身后那架处于摄像模式的机器，一股暴虐因子忽地在四肢百骸流窜起来，顾不上什么前戏和技巧，Singto扶着硬邦邦的下身直冲入Krist体内。  
“啊！”如同被无数只小嘴同时吮吸的快感让Singto的脑子一片空白，阴茎甫一进入便肆无忌惮地冲撞起来，毫无技巧可言的操弄让Krist找不到节奏，抓不到频率，只觉得身体中涌出一阵热流，引得全身酥麻瘫软，连抬腰配合也不能了。  
连着操干了数十下，Singto方且能分出一点神儿来，只见Krist双眉紧蹙，大腿股间瑟瑟发抖，像是支撑不住的样子，想到后入式需要另一方配合，这才松开钳制住他细腰的双手，将人放躺在床上，自己则从Krist身后抬高他一条腿再次挤入饥渴地开合的小穴。  
换了一个姿势，Krist果然舒服了很多，口中呢喃着快点儿，深点儿的放荡话语，身体也诚实地配合着Singto一下比一下深入地操干，阴茎拍打臀瓣发出的响亮声音混合着两人毫不掩饰的呻吟声，被尽职工作的机器分秒不差地收录。  
对了，有机器在拍！想到这儿Krist兴奋极了，松开架着自己大腿的胳膊，环到身后Singto的臀上，随着Singto阴茎楔入后穴的频率用力地摁压。  
Singto没想到性事到了这个份儿上，Krist还能这样勾引自己，只觉得阴茎又胀大了一圈，撞击之间恨不得把下身的两个阴囊也塞入炽热紧致的后穴里。  
不知道又过了多久，对光线格外敏感的Singto只觉得日光黯淡了不少，想是两人胡闹了快有一个半小时了，Krist释放了三次，他也射在Krist后穴里两次。床单早已褶皱得不成样子，干涸的乳白色液体到处都是，三脚架上的机器还在奋力工作着。  
Krist恍惚间察觉到Singto的走神，用大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤摩挲Singto平滑的腹肌，企图再次挑起Singto的情欲。  
事实上，不需要Krist刻意引诱，Singto今晚完全能干得他合不拢腿。  
瘫软在Singto怀里，Krist被汗水和泪水糊了眼睛，怎么也睁不开，索性阖上眼帘，歪着头靠在男人怀里享受高潮后的余韵，Singto则趁着Krist走神，一下又一下地轻啄他的眼皮，舔弄之间把人弄得痒痒的，Krist一边笑一边躲开这人的骚扰。  
其实，前直男摄影师Singto直到现在也搞不明白，自己怎么就一下子弯了，前一天晚上还看不上小演员gay里gay气的样子，今天就跟人家滚床单了……  
“因为，你的身体更诚实啊，它喜欢我。”一本正经地拿指头点了点Singto有点不老实的下身，Krist煞有其事地向他推销着自己的歪理。  
“那……P’Sing，明天我还能继续约拍摄吗？”无辜地眨眨眼睛，Krist好笑地看着Singto。  
“不仅明天，以后都只能是我给你拍了。”


End file.
